gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Liberty Jam
The Liberty Jam, 101.3 FM, is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, hosted by DJ Clue. The station plays East-Coast hip-hop, East Coast gangsta rap, hardcore hip-hop and Mafioso rap, all which were very popular during the mid-and late '90's especially when it was on the rise again (thanks to rappers Nas, DMX, Lil' Kim and the late Notorious B.I.G and Big Pun) after West Cost hip-hop was dominating during the early and mid '90's. Name The exact name of the radio station is inconsistent. The DJ, as is all but one radio imaging, simply refer to the station as "Liberty Jam" with only "FM" or "101.3" augmented into the name; in addition, neither of the two versions of the radio station's logos (from the website or the audio options) use the article. On the other hand, the manual of the game, as well as the game's audio options, refers to the station as "The Liberty Jam", with the aforementioned single radio imaging following suit. Description Liberty Jam's airtime is primarily occupied by "The Desert Storm Show", which DJ Clue hosts. Often times, DJ Clue will announce multiple shoutouts to various individuals (including 8-Ball) between songs, and occasionally insert his own voiceovers into tracks in the same fashion as DJ Timecode at MSX FM/98, albeit in a lower frequency. Certain tracks are also bridged by transitions. The station substitutes Grand Theft Auto III's Game FM as the sole hip hip station in GTA Liberty City Stories, circa 1998, and is implied to be the chronological predecessor to Game FM. Tracks *Method Man - "All I Need" (1994) Note: This is the album version without R&B singer Mary J. Blige *Mobb Deep - "Shook One's Pt.II" (1995) *Raekwon - "Incarcerated Scarfaces" (1995) *Noreaga - "N.O.R.E." (1998) *Onyx - "Shut 'Em Down (Remix ft Big Pun and Noreaga)" (1998) *Big Pun - "Beware" (1998) *Big Pun ft Fat Joe - "Twinz (Deep Cover '98)" (1998) *DMX ft Sheek Louch - "Get At Me Dog" (1998) *DMX - "Ruff Ryders Anthem (remix ft Dj Clue, Drag-On, Jadakiss, Styles P, and Eve)" (1998) *Redman ft Method Man - "Do What Ya Feel" (1996) *The LOX - "Chain Gang Freestyle" (1998?) *The LOX - "Chest2Chest Freestyle" (1998?) *Note: Deep Cover 98 sampled Dr. Dre's Deep cover which was featured in Radio Los Santos. The video also even featured a cameo appearance from Snoop Dogg however the video was released in 2000 and dropped the 98 out of the title. See also * Game Radio FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III that plays east coast hip-hop. * Wildstyle, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays old school hip-hop. * Playback FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays classic hip-hop. * Radio Los Santos, a radio staton in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays west coast hip-hop. * Fresh 105 FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays old school hip-hop. * The Classics 104.1, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays classic hip-hop. * The Beat 102.7, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays contemporary hip-hop and also features Mobb Deep, Fat Joe, Sheek Louch, Jadakiss and Styles P. Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories